Ten months later
by friendsobsessed-K.P.M
Summary: Set 10 months Rachel didn't take the job in Paris, so she never got back together with Ross. She met someone new and fell in love...or so she thought. But can one accident change it all? A Ross & Rachel Story set 10 months after the finale. Please R&R. T.
1. Engaged

**Engaged**

"Before you go, I have something I want to talk to you about." I froze. He wasn't going to break up with me, was he? How could he? He led me over to the bench at the end of the park. It started to rain slightly, he handed me his jacket. It smelt just like him, god, I loved his smell. "Rachel Green, you make me happier than I knew was possible. I know we are meant to be together." I let a tear escape down my cheek. I knew what was coming next.

"Will you marry me-"

"Yes" I barely let him finish. I kissed him on the lips as he produced a small, black box. He pulled my hand onto his lap, and the box opened to contain a shimmering ring, ruby in the middle, a cluster of tiny diamonds all around it. "Oh!" I didn't know whether I was oh-ing because I was surprised he had proposed, or that I thought he knew my favourite gem was an emerald, not a ruby. Oh, he probably just thought it was the best ring in the store. Why should I care about the ring anyway, when the most wonderful man jut proposed to me? He kissed me gently, and then whispered "Let's go."

We hurried back to his apartment and soon we were connecting in a way that was different from before. I ran my hands through his hair as he caressed my body gently. His lips traced down my face to my neck, he kissed my softly at first, then rougher as we went along, this was so much better than the other times, I was sure of it. We slept until dawn, when we heard the birds chirping from the trees outside. I could lay here forever. I soon felt fingers smoothly tracing the curves on my back. I turned over to face my future husband. "Hey honey"

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs Lucas Ford."

"Rachel Ford, wow that will take some time to sink in!" I laughed.

"We have all the time in the world." He whispered, and then kissed me on the forehead as I snuggled into his chest, his arms wrapped around me. In my magical wonderland, the trees rustling softly, the birds tweeting happily. Yes, I could stay like this forever. _Forever…_

_Finally my life makes sense. I got over him. I found the love of my life and I will stay with him forever. It was meant to happen like this, no matter what the others thought. All my life I have been waiting for this man and here he is. But accidents happen…_


	2. One Accident changes it all

I jumped out of bed when I heard my phone ringing, tearing apart the magic of my wonderland.

"Hello?"

"Something's happened." Monica sounded upset. What could it be? I could only think of one thing- Chandler. My heart sank. I gulped.

"What?"

"Car crash." She was keeping her sentences as short as possible, to keep the tears at bay.

"Who?" No, no it couldn't be. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I'll be alright."

"Monica, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You don't have to come all the way to the house." She whispered.

"I'll meet you at the hospital then. Soon."

"Um, okay. Bye"

20 minutes later, my and Lucas were fully dressed, at the hospital, sitting with Monica, Joey, Phoebe and Mike in the waiting room. Chandler came back through the door and sat beside his wife. "The doctors still need to take some x-rays, but he has a broken leg and possibly a broken arm." I heard Monica stifle a sob. I hid my distraught face in Lucas' shirt. "Wow." Commented Chandler, "I'm blind." I turned to look at him; he was looking at my lap, where my left hand was balled into a fist. Lucas smiled at me and nodded once. "Well, we were going to tell you later, but..." I started,

"We're engaged!" Exclaimed Lucas. He looked at me; you could feel the pride coming right off him. I heard several wows, congratulations and that's greats. But there was one voice missing. A doctor came to go into the room. I stood up and walked over to him. "I want to see him." I said.

He looked so still and pale, lying there in a hospital bed. I was expecting the worst, but it was not as bad as I thought it would be. A doctor came in. "How is he?" I asked.

"He has a boken-"

"I know about the bones." I protested. "I want to know, _how is he?"_

"I'm sorry miss, but he probably won't live to see tomorrow." My

heart sank. "But he has around 24 hours left."

How does that make it better? I sat down beside the bed. A single tear ran down my cheek. Then another, and another, until I was crying. The tears would not stop coming. After a few minutes, I pulled myself together a stood up. "Don't go Rach." Said a weak voice. I never though I would hear a voice as weak as this from Ross, it just wasn't natural. "Rach," It got a little stronger, "I need to tell you something, before I go."

"No, you're not going to die, you can't Ross you just can't."

"But I can. And I'm going to, rather that than have to look at your hand every day and know what I missed out on." I looked at my hands. The ring.

"Ross…"

"Rach, I need to tell you something, I can't die not having said it one last time. Rachel, make sure you listen carefully, please. This is the last thing I will ever ask you to do- listen to what I am about to say." The tears were coming in hundreds, I could barely get through them to do reply to the man I once loved.

"O-oka- okay."

"Rachel Green, you know this as well as I do, I-"

"No, don't say it."

"I love you Rachel."

Username:2009096 Page: 2 11/07/2010


	3. Pain is bad, Love is worse

I stopped myself from crying as I left the hospital room, I stopped myself from crying as I told the others I was going home to get changed because I was in yesterday's clothes. I stopped myself from crying as Lucas walked me back to the Apartment I shared with Joey. I stopped myself from crying as I kissed him on the cheek and walked inside. I stopped myself from crying as I locked the door to keep everyone out. I stopped myself from crying as I took a long, hot shower. I stopped myself from crying as I thoroughly brushed and dried my hair. I stopped myself from crying as I got changed into my sweats and sat in Joey's barcalounger.

I broke down just a second after that. I let the tears run down my cheeks freely, I curled up, a huge sob emerged from the pits of my chest. Several more followed it. I knew I should stop the- it wasn't good for me, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to let all my kept up feeling out. After a while I started hyperventilating, and not long after it turned into a panic attack. My chest felt tight. There was a banging in my ears, it got louder. Soon I realised it was Joey knocking on the door for me to let him in. I couldn't let him see me like this. My muscles tensed up I couldn't move, I tried to get my breath back, but I just started coughing like crazy. I knew I needed a drink. I forced myself over to the fridge, looking for some liquid. I found a glass of juice and drank it, slowly. I knew that if I drank it to fast then it would only make it worse. I quickly grabbed some tissues and wiped my face, trying to remove any trace of crying. Then I opened the door to reveal a very worried looking Joey.

"He only has a day." I swallowed, and nodded. "You will want to go talk to Monica; Chandler is pretty torn up too, so he's not much help." I nodded again.

I called a cab, and rode over to the house where Monica and Chandler now lived with their 2 children, 2 children who would never know their uncle. What a great uncle he would have been, he was a great father to Emma, and to Ben. He would have loved them like crazy, just as much as he loved either of his own kids… like he loves me…like I used to love him. I wondered where we would be if we had never taken a break, probably married with a couple of kids. Suddenly I wished I had never ended things with him all those years ago… no I didn't, because then I would not have my beautiful baby daughter. I wished… I wished I had said something to him instead of just walking away at the hospital. It was horrible to even think of this, but I wished I had told him I loved him too. Because I do. I love Ross.

Finally the cab reached Monica and Chandler's. I had to comfort them right now, if nothing else. I could think about Ross later. So I went in and acted like there was nothing on my mind. I did the same as always: I made a fuss over Jack and Erica, I flicked around channels on their TV. I didn't want to event think about Ross. I know that's why I was there, but I know that even just being there with them made them feel a bit better.

But then back in the cab, I couldn't help but think about him. His voice, how it sounded so weak and frail before. Except for the last thing he said to me. When he said that his voice was strong and confident, he didn't care what happened next, because he knew he would not be around to see it. He probably didn't even think anything would come out of it, because I'm engaged. I'm _engaged_. And I'm in love with someone else. No, I'm in love with two different people. And that is far worse. When you aren't love with someone else, you just know you can't stay with the person you don't love, but when you love two people? Ugh, how do you choose? Especially what do you do when one of the people you love only has 18 hours to live?


	4. Shut up, this matters

"Can you take me to New York hospital please?" I asked the ca driver when I finally made up my mind. I knew what I had to do. The cab pulled up to the hospital, I hopped out, forgetting to pay the driver. I ran over to Ross's room. It was empty. "No… he can't be…" I looked around, could there be any trace of when he had…gone?

"Miss Green?" Said a woman's voice over my shoulder. I turned around to face a nice looking woman, with compassion written across her face. "Ross Gellar has been moved to ward 12, you can go visit him if would like." I was shaking.

"Yeah, ok. Sure."

The friendly nurse led me to the new room, and I soon saw Ross, lying on the bed, looking pretty much the same as this morning.

"ROSS!"

Then I looked closer. Why didn't he seem happy to see me? "Rachel."

"Ross, I need to say something."

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

I sighed. He was really pissing me off now. "Ross. This is important. I need to see something." I leaned in to him, until my face was inches away.

"Rach, don't put me through this."

"Shut up, this matters." And my lips were against his, softly but passionately. I'd forgotten how great it was to kiss him, to have him close to me. His lips tasted like hospital sterilisers, but I didn't mind. All too soon, he pulled away from me. "I love you Ross."

"What about Lucas?" _That_ was what he was thinking about? Why couldn't he just say he loved me too? He was set on doing that earlier. I had to tell him the truth, it was all I could do for him.

"I love him too."

"But it doesn't matter whether you love me or not."

"Of course it does! I have always loved you, When we first kissed, when we broke up, when I had Emma, I always loved you."

"But you are marrying him."

"What would you do Ross? If you were me, what would you do?"

He sighed and told me to go. I felt hurt and betrayed- I just told him I loved him and he was cold as ice to me.

I was at the door when I heard him whisper "I'm Sorry. It's all my fault. Everything." I wanted to turn around and say no, this was how things were meant to be, he couldn't help it. But I just pushed the door open, and left him there. I thought I heard him crying quietly, but what could I do now?

As I went to leave, a nurse asked me how he seemed.

"I dunno. He seemed the same." The same, but more annoying. I walked out the door to meet the smiling face of my fiancé.

"I didn't know where you were Rach, but I thought you might be here. And I was right! So, how's Ross?"

I looked at my feet. "He's pretty much the same as this morning."

"Rach…"

"What's the time?" He looked at his watch.

"Six twenty." That gives Ross around 15 hours. Crap. "Rach? Rachel? Are you okay?"

"What, oh yeah. I'm good, I'm fine, I'm amazing actually."

He smiled as leaned in too kiss me. But I found myself wanting him not too…


	5. Drunken Mistakes

God, I'm such a bitch. How did I end up _here?_ I didn't even know who I was with! All I knew was that I was in bed with some guy, in a strangely familiar room. I ran through my head what had happened last night.

I went to see Ross in the hospital; I told him I love him. He pissed me off then I left to find Lucas outside the hospital. He leaned in to kiss me, but I didn't want to for some reason…so I faked a sneeze. Stupid, but it held him off for a while. But then we went back to my apartment where he decided to kiss me in a surprise attack. At first I just went with it, but then I knew something was different. There was no spark like there usually was, it was just a kiss and I didn't feel anything. Lucas went home. I was feeling sad, so I went to a bar. I had a few beers, and most likely got drunk. In fact, my head was throbbing, I definitely got drunk. So now I was in some guy's bed. I turned to face this guy. My vision was hazy from the hangover, but it was like I recognised him from somewhere. A then I heard faint crying, then the guy next to me yelled, "EMMA BE QUIET, I GOT A GIRL IN HERE!" I widened my eyes. The man had sat up and from the voice and what it said, I realised I was in bed with no other than my roommate and best friend Joey Tribbiani. I hid under the covers, hoping he hadn't realised it was me. We must've both been incredibly drunk; otherwise we never would have done this. I knew I couldn't remember a thing.

"Hey babe." Said the all to familiar voice from beside me. "That was some night."

"mmhmm."

"Come on Rach!" My eyes got wider, he knew it was me. "You don't do it with someone 5 times without liking it. You especially don't do it with _me_ 5 times without liking it." He tried to pull me over, and ended up kissing me on the cheek. I couldn't take this. I sat up and looked at Joey.

"Joey, what is this?" I pointed at my ring.

No answer.

"Joey, I'm engaged to Lucas." This suddenly hit me. I was engaged to Lucas and I didn't love him. Even worse, I was engaged to Lucas and I had just slept with my best friend, 5 times apparently. And he had known it was me! "Joey why did you sleep with me?"

"I thought you wanted me too, I mean, you did walk up to me and kiss me."

"I did?" Wow, I must have been sooo drunk.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"Joey, I was incredibly drunk."

"I kinda figured that." He grinned. I punched him. "OW! What the hell was that for Rachel?"

"You took advantage of me."

"I didn't really think of it like that. I'm sorry Rach, I didn't know."

"Didn't know what? That I was totally hammered last night? That I am engaged? That you were totally taking advantage of me? Well it shouldn't even matter, because friends don't sleep together under any circumstances! Or do you not know that either?" God I was pissed off at him.

"Rach…" he began.

"No Joey, it's too late. Go away so I can get changed."

"Fine, but Rachel…" I sighed. "Please just look at me."

"No, I can't look at you right now Joey. Just go." I got changed quickly and then went into the living room, where Joey was watching the telly. "And Joey," He looked at me, smiling. "Don't you ever yell at my baby again." I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door.


	6. Memories

I was so pissed off with Joey. I was trying not to make it uncomfortable, but of course it is going to be. Especially since we had an unspoken agreement to tell anyone. But I needed to tell someone. Someone I trust. Ross.

I was about to call a cab, but the thought of a nice long walk to clear my head sounded good. I decided it might be nice to take Emma with me, so I put her into her pram, grabbed my purse and left to go see Ross. He would like seeing Emma again.

I got all the way to the hospital before I realised that it was more than 24 hours since Ross's accident, he would be…gone by now. I let a tear run down my cheek, the last thing I had said to him was said angrily, I left him in tears, and he died hating me. After a few moments of looking like a crazy lady standing in the street, I decided to go in, maybe I would be able to see his body one last time. I went to the hospital reception, and asked the secretary where Ross Gellar's room was. Of course, I already knew, but I needed to hear someone else say it, only then I would fully believe it.

"I'm sorry Miss. He's gone."

"Ok, thanks anyway." I tried to keep a fake smile plastered on my face as I walked away from the receptionist. As I walked back home I remembered all I had been through with Ross…

"He broke up with Julie!" Said Joey. This was the best news I had heard all month. I couldn't believe it. "Really?" I asked, not able to keep the smile off my face. Ross looked at me with love in his eyes. "It's always been you, Rach." He hugged me. It was amazing- I never wanted to let him go.

And when we broke up…

"Y'know what, y'know what, I'm-I'm not the one that wanted that, that break, okay. You're the one that bailed on us. You're the one that, that ran when things got just a little rough!" He pleaded. I was so pissed off at him. How could he sleep with someone else? "That's neither here nor there." I told him angrily. How did he think he would get out of this, did he think everything would be alright? That he could just say sorry and I would forgive him? "Okay, well here we are. Now we're in a tough spot again, Rach. What do you want to do? How do you want to handle it? Huh? Do you wanna fight for us? Or, do you wanna bail? Look, I did a terrible, stupid, thing. Okay? And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I just can't see us throwing away something we know is so damn good. Rachel, I love you so much." He was on the verge of tears. He started to kiss me, why would he think I would let his betraying lips touch me like that? I walked away from him. "No Ross! Don't! You can't just kiss me and think you're gonna make it all go away, okay? It doesn't work that way. It doesn't just make it better." I hated him so much right now, why did this have to happen. I needed to get him out of my head. "I think you should go." I said quietly, almost crying. He took hold of my hands, "Look, look, there's got to be a way we can work past this. Okay, I can't imagine, I can't imagine my life without you without, without these arms, and your face, and this heart. Your good heart Rach, and, and..." by now we were both crying. I couldn't forgive him anymore, he was different. "No. I can't, you're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me, ever. God, and now I just can't stop picturing with her, I can't, it doesn't matter what you say, or what you do, Ross. It's just changed everything. Forever." I didn't want this to be over, but how could I forgive him? "But this can't be the end. This can't be the end of us Rach!" He pleaded, my heart went out to him, but he was a totally different person now.

"Then how come it is?"

And when we had Emma…

"I'm pregnant" I told him softly. He froze. "Oh and you're the father by the way." He was literally frozen on the spot. I red a magazine while I waited for him to recover from shock. "How did this happen?" He finally burst out. "We used a condom!" So, he's going to be a father and all he can think of is the damn condoms?

"Here we go! Okay, keep pushing! Wait! I see something." The doctor said. Oh my god, labour hurts like hell, why did I ever do this in the first place? Ross went to look over at the baby, "What is that?" What? Was there something wrong with the baby? "It's the baby's buttock, she's breeched." The Doctor told him. Thank god, was she going to be alright? "She's gonna be fine. Okay, she's in a more difficult position so you're going to have to push even harder now." Oh god, I couldn't push harder if I wanted to. "Here we go!" Said the doctor, I pushed as hard as I possibly could, "Oh! Oh! She's upside down but she's coming! She's coming!" Yelled Ross, and then our baby came, so tiny, so beautiful. "Oh she's…she's perfect." And there were no more words to describe it.

As I thought of this, I smiled at my nearly 3 year old baby, wow it had been all that time. I remembered her first word, 'gleba' poor Ross would never see her grow up to be the scientist he wanted her to be.

Where would I go now? I couldn't go home Joey would be there. Instead I called a cab from my mobile and went over to Mon's house.


	7. A false reading

I arrived outside Monica and Chandler's house in Westchester. It felt new, still, even though they had been living here for 10 months. I saw Chandler's car in the driveway, so I knew that someone was home. I knocked on the door and Monica opened it. She was smiling "Have you heard about Ross?" Funny, I'd always thought that Ross and Monica were very close, but she was smiling, she sounded happy. "Um, yeah…"XD

"What's wrong Rachel?" She knew me too well.

"Oh, nothing. So, about Ross…" I trailed off as we walked into the living room and there sitting on the couch, watching TV, with his right leg in plaster, sat Ross, the man I love.

"ROSS!" I yelled and launched myself into a hug at him. "Rach-ow-ra-OW""

"Sorry." I let go of him, I'd forgotten about his injuries. He smiled at me, I looked at him, trying to fit the message 'We need to talk about this later, but not today.' Into one simple glance. I think he understood because he nodded solemnly once, and then went back to being cheerful and smiling. Everyone was there, Pheebs and Mike, Mon and Chandler and Joey…

Ross told us how he got injured, and what happened in the hospital. He explained why he was not dead right now; it was due to a false reading on the scanner, the only thing that was wrong was his broken limbs. After he was done with his story, we just chatted, like old times, except the others must've been blind not to notice there was something strange going on between me and Joey. Or maybe it just seemed strange to me because I was part of it.

Then Phoebe and Mike had something to tell everyone- Phoebe was pregnant! They thought it was twins. This lead to everyone making a fuss over Jack, Erica and Emma. IT was strange how much Jack looked like Monica, even though they weren't biologically related in any way. He had exactly the same colour eyes as Mon. Then Emma walked up to me to ask a question. "Mummy, how could jack have Auntie Monica's eyes, when auntie Monica still has eyes?" I merely chuckled and told her that they weren't actually 'Auntie Monica's' eyes, but they looked the same. Then she asked why daddy Lucas wasn't here with us. Oh damn it, I had totally forgotten about Lucas! I looked at my watch to see that I was supposed to meet up with him a half hour ago. "Sorry guys gotta run. Mon, can you watch Emma for me? Thanks." And I ran out the door. Now I was about to do the worst thing imaginable. I had to tell Lucas I didn't love him, because how could I marry a man I don't love, especially when I love Ross? And it mattered now, because Ross would not die, not yet. We could start a new life together, no more crap. But dear god, if only it was that simple.


	8. I don't love you

"Lucas, I'm so sorry, I totally lost track of time."

"It's alright Rach." He seemed tense. "But I need to talk to you."

"Um, I need to talk to you, too."

"You can go first." He pressed his lips together, was he angry?

"Well, um, here's the thing. I'm sorry, but Lucas, I think you're going to want this back." I handed him my engagement ring. "Because, I just, I just can't…I can't marry you. I'm sorry, I know I must be breaking your heart right now, and I wish I could do this without hurting you, and maybe thing would be different if…if…" Tears sprang to my eyes, I wasn't expecting this. I took a deep breath. "I love Ross." I finally managed to say. "I have always loved him. I'm sorry Lucas, but he's not…. I mean if he had… it would have been different. I did love you. I loved you like crazy yesterday, but things change. You haven't done anything wrong. It's me. I'm sorry."

"That's ok."

"What?" How could it be 'ok'? I just told my fiancé I didn't love him and all he could say was 'that's ok'.

"I met someone, Rachel. Someone that wasn't you. I still love you, but you love Ross, and that makes this all the much easier." He kissed me lightly on the lips. I wished I loved him, but I can't make myself feel something I don't. "Goodbye Rachel" He whispered. And he was gone. Just like that.


	9. Regrets

After a long night thinking it through, I decided to talk to Ross. I knew what I was going to say, so I got myself ready and went to his apartment.

"Is it alright if I come in?" I asked, not wanting to be too imposing.

"Wha- oh yeah Rach, of course." He made room for me on the couch.

"Ross…" I began, I didn't know quite what to say now, I thought it would be easier than this. "Hey, where's your ring?" He asked suddenly. I looked at my left hand, where the ring that Lucas hand given me was no longer there. I looked meaningfully up at Ross. And After a few moments, "I love you." He said it at the same time. He held my face in him hands, and leaned in to kiss me. It felt magical, almost not real to be kissing Ross like this. It started out slow and shy, almost like we were afraid of something, but then it became more passionate but then I pulled away. I wasn't quite sure why though.

"Rach?" He inquired. And then I knew why I was pulling away- Joey.

"Ross, have you ever done something while drunk, that you regret more than anything else?" I tried to word it carefully, so he wouldn't jump to any conclusions. "I don't think so…except maybe…no." Oh god, this would make it so much harder… "Actually, yes. There is something I regret doing more than anything else in the world, and even though it's been like 8 years, I still regret it more than anything." He looked at me. I knew what he meant. This might make it easier then. "Well, I did something…similar. I was so drunk; I didn't even know what I was doing!"

"Rach, Rach, it's alright."

"Really?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I mean, its not like we were going out then." I nodded. "So I can't get mad at you, the only person who can hate you for doing that is you." Not quite right, Joey could hate me as well, and I decided that if anything was going to happen between me and Ross, I had to tell him the truth. "Joey can hate me too." I whispered, scared of what might happen next.

"Why would Joey hate you…NO!" He realised. "You slept with Joey?" I nodded shamefully. "But, remember Ross I was so drunk, I didn't even remember anything the next morning. And believe me I yelled at Joey so much after I found out. He didn't even try to stop me!"

"Stop you? What, did you make a move on him?"

Oh god, this was worse than I'd expected. "Kind of."

"I can't believe you would be that drunk." He said, deadpan. "When was this anyway?"

"The night after your accident." I took a deep breath.

"You tell me you love me and then you go and sleep with my best friend?" He was mad…oh god he was mad at me. I always though Chandler was his best friend, but now was not the time to bring it up. "Just go Rachel." He said tensely. "Ross, I don't understand! You just said that the only person who could get mad at me for it was me, what are you just taking that back because it was Joey?" I was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know. I just need some time to think. Bye Rach." He wouldn't even look at me. "Ross…"

"No Rachel, don't."

"Ross, after you told me you loved me, I went home and I wept me eyes out, don't make me go and do that again, I don't want to even _think_ about loosing you anymore!"

"Rachel, please, just go." He was nearly crying too.

I couldn't say no to him, so I just walked out.


	10. Moving out

I threw all my cloths into the suitcase, and when that one was full, I slammed it on the floor and opened a bag to put the rest of my stuff in. Joey came in to see what all the noise was about.

"I'm going to stay with Phoebe and Mike." I said angrily.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's been three days and we just can't work past this Joey, it's just too awkward." He stepped towards me.

"Aww, Rach…" He went to touch my arm. I stepped away.

"Don't touch me." I continued packing. When everything was in the bags, I went into the living room to call a cab.

"Well, okay, when are you coming back?" I wished I could tell him that I was coming back soon, but it was just too awkward. I didn't know if I could ever come back. "I dunno…probably never." I knew this would hurt him; he would have never slept with me if he wasn't still in love with me. I turned around, and sure thing, his face was in a frown.

"Hey, do you want me to help you with the bags?" Asked Mike, he was actually a really nice guy, but no-one ever really paid attention to him.

"Thanks Mike!" He insisted on taking the heaviest suitcase, and by the time we were in the apartment I was sure I saw him sweating. I giggled quietly and then went into my room to unpack. I told everyone that my reason for moving out was that Joey always had a girl around and most of the time they were too noisy and I couldn't sleep. A pathetic excuse really, Joey hadn't even had a girl up there for 3 months. I didn't know why, I didn't really care much to be honest. The one thing everyone did know was what was happening between me and Ross. Or at least what_ had _happened between me and Ross, we hadn't spoken in days, but no one knew why. Mostly they just kept out of it, which was a good thing, because if they were too nosey they would find out my real reason for moving out.

"I'm bored, what do you wanna do guys?" Phoebe asked us, it was in the evening and there was nothing on TV. "Oh! Why don't we watch Die Hard?" I thought. As I was unpacking the other day I realised that I had accidentally packed Joey's copy of the guys' favourite movie. "Alright then!" Said Phoebe cheerfully. She was always cheerful. I smiled as I left to go get the DVD. I heard Mike talking as I went back into the room, I didn't want to interrupt them, so I just stood there and waited.

"…but Phoebe, we never get any us time!"

"Well what would I say to her? 'Sorry Rachel, but can you go out like one night a week so I can have sex with my husband?' No, it'll make her mad at me!"

"Well not exactly like that…but come on Pheebs…"

"Nuh uh, no way, you want her to go out so we can be together, you have to tell her."

I decided to come back into the room about now, and I quickly decided that tomorrow I would make plans so that they could spend the night together. I spent most of the movie trying to figure out what I could do, so when I finally tuned into the movie, I didn't have a clue what was going on. I was about to turn and ask the guys if they knew, but by the looks of it, Phoebe has fallen asleep in Mike's arms, and Mike had fallen asleep with his hand on his wife's belly, where his two kids were growing. I smiled at the heart-warming scene. I grabbed a blanket and threw it over them, and then I walked into my room and fell asleep, glad that I would be able to make my best friend and her husband happy the next evening.


	11. Abortion

I picked at the chips on my plate. I felt kind of sick. I at least hoped that Phoebe and Mike were having a good time. I was staying at Monica and Chandlers tonight, and I was eating some take away fish and chips in the spare bedroom. I had only just persuaded Monica to let me eat it in here instead of the kitchen, so that they could pretend I wasn't here. I promised Mon that I would make no crumbs, so she finally left me alone. I took a bit of the fish and suddenly I felt really ill. I ran to the bathroom, and only just made it in time to throw up into the toilet. I rinsed the taste out of my mouth with the glass they kept in the bathroom, filled with water. This was horrible. It was the same as when I was pregnant with Emma… then something dawned on me. I rummaged around in the bathroom cupboard under the sink until I found what I was looking for.

Just one more minute…I was afraid too look. I squeezed my eyes shut and held it up in front of my face. Then I opened my eyes. It was positive. "Nononononono!" I muttered. Then the next problem dawned on me- Whose was it? It could be Lucas'…or Joey's. Didn't they have test for this sort of stuff? It didn't matter anyway, because there was no way I could keep it. Not if I ever wanted things to happen with Ross. Not to mention that if it was Lucas' then he wouldn't want anything to do with it, the way I'd left him, and I hadn't even talked to Joey for like a week.

I tossed and turned all night, wondering what I would do, if I should tell anyone, who I could tell. The next day I took a cab over to the clinic and while I was talking to the nurse I had a horrible feeling in my belly I grunted, it didn't hurt but it felt so strange..

"What's wrong?" The worried nurse asked frantically.

"My tummy feels funny." I explained. I felt something wet trickling down my leg.

"Ms Green, I think you may be having a miscarriage…" She said, looking at my now bloodstained jeans. "I'm going to get someone to take you to the hospital."

A few minutes later I was at the hospital. When the doctors had confirmed what was happening, I let a few tears fall. I didn't know why, its not like I had wanted the baby anyway. The doctor said it was just an emotional time, there were a lot of extra hormones in my body and they were running wild. Half an hour later, the baby was totally gone. I could pretend that I had never even been pregnant, which I was going to. I had only known for 12 hours, so there was no reason for anyone else to know. I felt a strange, empty feeling in my tummy. It was only natural that I would feel some sort of love to something growing inside of me, right? Of course. Yeah of course, not like it even mattered anyway, the baby was gone and there was nothing I could do even if I wanted to.

I went back to Phoebe's house, determined to get some form of sleep; unlike I had the night before. I got in the house and looked at the clock: 11:08. Mike and Phoebe would both be at work, Mike playing piano at who knows what place and Phoebe would be giving a massage to who knows what person. I flopped on the couch for a moment before I was going to start unpacking my overnight things that I took to Monica and Chandlers. Suddenly the phone rang; I didn't know who it could be, so I didn't answer it. Then I heard his voice and all my attention was onto the answering machine.

"Um Rach, I'm sorry for acting like that last week, and I know we haven't spoken since then, and it's killing me Rach, and by now you probably don't want to be with me anymore. But I need to have you in my life Rach, and I don't know if we're meant to be together but I do know we are meant to be friends…"

This was all I heard before I hurried out of the apartment to go find the man of my dreams.


	12. My Forever

I smiled across the sofa at him. Things happen the way they are meant to, and this was one thing fate had got right. Nothing had happened, not in that way at least, but I knew that something would happen…eventually, but would he be able to wait that long? I hoped so. If I lost him again for some other stupid reason I didn't know what I would do. No, I wouldn't think of what would happen in the future, I would just live in the moment for now, because this moment was all I would ever want. Here, with him. I just hoped it would last forever.

Forever.

That's a funny word. There is no forever, not really. Nothing was ever built to last, so why was there a forever? These thoughts swirled about my head as I thought of the amazing man beside me, and I thought of all the forever's there were. How could there even be a forever for me, eventually he would die, and the world could not go on without him. So there would never be a forever for me, not what people thought a forever was at least. He _was_ my forever. He always had been. How could I have ever thought anyone else could be my forever? Barry, Paolo, Lucas? None of them ever compared to my forever.

My Past, my present, my future.

My Forever.


	13. Him

My mind drifted away from forevers, too how I got here after hearing Ross leave that message…

_I ran the entire way, I was in too much of a rush to call a cab, and his building was only a few blocks away. I rushed up the stairs so quickly I became dizzy. I ran all the way to his apartment, and now I was here, but I was hesitating, but why? I wasn't nervous or scared. In what seemed like hours, but was only really a few seconds, I opened the door to my one true love's apartment. He was just hanging up the phone from leaving m that message._

"_Rach, hey, I was just…um…" He had always had a way with words. I smiled, and before he could get any more ums or urs out of his mouth, I was kissing him. Barely. I let my lips just touch his, not letting myself sink into the kiss otherwise it could get nasty. The Doctor had specifically told me not to have sex for at least a week, preferably 10 days. I wouldn't let anything happen, otherwise it might be damaging to my body. _

_After the gentle kiss, we just sat on the sofa and talked, not about us, just about anything, everything. Like when we first started going out and we weren't too sure about admitting our loving, albeit slightly gooey feelings about each other, so we sat and talked. It was brilliant. I had forgotten how interesting Ross was, everyone was always saying he was so boring, I'd led myself to think that too, but the truth was that the only boring things he said were about science, every other word that came out of his mouth was truly wonderful. _

_Around midnight I started to doze off, we were still on the couch and I had fallen asleep holding his hand. I felt right at home here_

Yes, he was most definitely my past.

And he was with me right now, so he was my present.

And I hoped to god that he would be my future.


	14. A hell of a talk

I felt soft lips on my cheek.

"Ross." I said this seriously, I needed to talk to him if we could even think about making this work. "We need to talk, Ross."

"Ok, shoot!"

"I'm serious."

"Ugh, I hate this part." So did I, but if this worked out right, neither of us would ever have to do this again.

"I love you Ross, and I know you love me," Hell, he's said it enough times. "but there was a reason why we broke up."

"But there is a reason why you are here." He was right, I had already forgiven him, I had forgiven him about a month after it had all happened. No I hadn't. More like a year. _Stop dwelling in the past Rachel, you don't want to wreck things again. _

"You're right. Look Ross, I love you and I cannot imagine having a future with anyone else. I don't even remember why I thought we needed to talk, because there really is no reason. We broke up years and years ago, and I have long since forgiven you. I don't want to ruin this Ross, I know you are my forever, you have to bee." I didn't know what else to say, so I stopped there.

"I am your forever Rach. I always have been, and I've always known." He turned around quickly, and then turned back with his hands around something that I could not see. "I have had this since our anniversary. I wanted it to be perfect but I guess that wasn't going to happen, eh?" He opened his hands to reveal a little white box. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I looked similar to the one Lucas had given me, but with an emerald in the middle instead of ruby, it was perfect..

"Oh." Once again, I didn't know why exactly I was saying oh.

"I'm not asking you to marry me Rach-"

"Why not?" Why did I say that? I didn't mean to, the words just cam out of my mouth.

"uhh…ummm….wha-WHAT?" Damn! I'd scared him. I would have to word this next answer very carefully.

"I, I just meant that…"

"Rachel?" He snapped me out of my crazy, word sorting trance,

"Hmmm?"

He held the ring out to me. "Will you marry me?" A smile was dancing on his lips.

There were so many things I wanted to say

_Of course I will Ross, we have been through hell and back together, but I would not have it any other way. You are perfect and I love you so much. I cant believe I was ever going to marry Lucas, how could I have when you were right there, and I am so glad you were in that accident, otherwise we would not be here right now, in this magical moment. Most of all I wish we had never lose these seven years, seven years that we could have been together in, no Emily, no Mona, no Tag, and no Lucas. Just us. But of course I will marry you, and now we can have a family, and be happy. _

But none of those words came out my mouth.

Only the most important word was said.

"_Yes."_

Username:2009096 Page: 2 18/07/2010


	15. You take the breath right out of me

Was this a dream? I hoped not, it was the best dream I had ever had.

But it wasn't a dream.

It was real, so real.

And Perfect.

I smiled to myself as I took my fiancés hand, ready to go tell everyone else.

It was exactly 2 weeks since he placed the ring on my finger. We wanted to…well…consummate our relationship before telling anyone, so, following doctors orders, we waited 10 days.

It was magical. I had forgotten how amazing it was to be intimate with Ross; He was so gentle and caring. His arm was still in a brace, but even with something like that threatening to ruin our enjoyment, it was the best I had ever had, even better than I remembered it being when Emma was conceived, and that was hell of a night. Then we just laid there, I thought about how great it was that Joey had convinced me not to go to Paris. I twiddled the beautiful, emerald ring on my finger. It was perfect…Ross had always know I loved emeralds.

It was a shock to us that no one had noticed the ring so far actually.

Maybe it was because they were so wrapped up in their own lives, Phoebe and Mike expecting twins, Monica and Chandler making sure Jack and Erica didn't swallow anything, and Joey…Joey was busy ignoring me. I had hurt him. I knew that.

Then I thought…

"Ross, can we tell them another time?"

"Um, ok. Sure if that's what you want." He didn't ask why. Maybe he already knew. We sat down on his couch and I told him my idea. Thankfully he liked it. But now I had to face the hard part. It would all work out fine though, right? I mean, Joey couldn't ignore me forever, could he? Especially not if I wanted this idea to work.

I knocked on the door of number 19.

"Come in." I opened the door to see Joey putting things into a suitcase, just like I had when I went to live with Phoebe and Mike.

"What's going on Joey?" He froze at the sound of my voice. He quickly spun towards me with a harsh look on his face.

"You wanna know what's going on Rach? I'm leaving, not just this apartment, but the whole city. You wanna know why, Rach? IT'S COS OF YOU. You were the one who made a move on me, and I'm getting all the crap off of it. And its so obvious something is going on with you and Ross. IT'S JUST TOO DAMN HARD RACHEL! It's too damn hard to make things be the way they used to be, you know I still have feelings for you and its too damn hard to hide them, and to hide the awkwardness that follows us around! It's so obvious, there's so much tension. IT'S TOO DAMN HARD! I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving, and don't worry, this isn't one of those things where I come back in a few months. I'm not coming back, hopefully I'll settle down or something, I dunno. The other guys can come to visit, but not you Rach. I don't wanna be reminded of you, how I lost you because of some stupid drunk…thing that made you come on to me. If I knew it would end like this, I would have stayed away from you. I'm trying to fight through this Rachel, but I can't and if I stay here then who knows what's gonna happen." He put all the bags by the door of the nearly empty apartment. He walked up to me and put a hand on my cheek. "You are beautiful." I assumed he was leaving in a few days. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door firmly. He didn't want me coming in. Tears started to run down my cheeks. I fled from the apartment before he could hear be crying.

I didn't seem that bad when he was just ignoring me. I guess you never know how much you miss something that's gone, until its gone for good.

**"Breath- Breaking Benjamin"**

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind._

_**Is it over yet? I can't win.**_**  
**  
_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._  
_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._  
_**I'm going all the way, get away, please.****  
**_  
_**You take the breath right out of me.****  
****You left a hole where my heart should be.****  
****You got to fight just to make it through,****  
****'cause I will be the death of you.**_

_**This will be all over soon.****  
****Pour salt into the open wound.**_

_**Is it over yet? Let me in.**_

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._  
_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._  
_**I'm going all the way, get away, please.****  
**_  
_**You take the breath right out of me.****  
****You left a hole where my heart should be.****  
****You got to fight just to make it through,****  
****'cause I will be the death of you.****  
**_  
_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating._

_**You take the breath right out of me.****  
****You left a hole where my heart should be.****  
****You got to fight just to make it through,****  
****'cause I will be the death of you.**_**  
**

Joey

That was the hardest speech I ever had to make. Hearing that stupid song on the radio an hour later didn't help either. But how could the chorus have been more appropriate?

You take the breath right out of me,

And left a hole where my heart should be,

You got to fight just to make it through,

Cos I will be the death of you.

She broke my heart. I didn't hate her, but I had to leave. For her, for Ross, for me.

Joey left for LA two days later. We had decided to screw the plan, so after he left we gathered them all in Ross's…our apartment.

After all the congratulations, I realised there wasn't any voice missing. I hadn't cried when Joey left. It was this moment I knew that I made no mistake, sometimes I felt like my feeling for Joey were still there, but the truth was we had grown apart since I started dating Lucas, and at this moment all my doubts were gone.


	16. Wedding Preparations

"So the bridesmaids can wear the purple…"

"Oh but I like the blue!"

"No, the wedding dress is going to be blue."

"I thought the wedding dress was pale green!"

"No, _she_ didn't like the green."

"Oh but the green is lovely!"

"The purple and the blue go so well together and besides the dress was going to be the something blue…"

AHH they were driving me insane. Why did I even agree to let them help plan the wedding? I knew what I wanted- _gold _bridesmaid dresses and a silvery dress for me. Of course Monica was going to change it into her idea of a perfect wedding- huge petunia centrepiece, her favourite jazz band etc. None of it was my idea. And of course phoebe was there to make it even worse. Not one of my ideas had been used for the planning of _my_ wedding. Of course, Ross was used to staying out of it so I had no help from him.

Or…

I decided to write down all my ideas once my 'planners' left.

_Bride dress:_

_***photo* but in silver.**_

_**Bridesmaid dresses:**_

_***photo* in gold.**_

_**Centrepieces:**_

_3 lilies in each._

I continued writing down myideas, the band, the cake, everything. I left it where Ross would see it once he got home, and went out food shopping.

I came home to find Ross reading the sheet I had left out for him to find, just as I wanted. "Wow Rach! These are really good ideas, did Monica and Phoebe help with them?"

_No, no they didn't help at all. _"They were just some ideas I thought we could use, I forgot to show them though."

"Well I think we should include them, we should go over right now, before we forget again!" It was working just as I hoped.

Somehow we managed to get Monica to use my ideas. _All _of them. Surprisingly, she had given up quite quickly, I was expecting it to drag on forever, and at least have to make some sort of compromise, but nothing. When Ross went to take Emma home, I decided to hang back and talk to Mon; there was something wrong. I knew it.

"Mon, what's wrong?" I tried to sound gentle.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She sucked at lying, especially when she was upset.

"I've known you for 25 years; I can tell there's something wrong when you give up this easily.

She was silent for a moment, and then the tears started to fall. "Its Chandler…he's been acting strange, and-and I'm so worried."

I hugged her, "Aww Mon, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Then one of the twins started to cry so Monica had to go check on them. After making sure she was fine, I headed back home.

"Is she alright?" Was the first thing Ross asked me, when I got home.

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

"Good… I think we need to decide on a date for the wedding honey." He patted the space next to him on the couch and grabbed a calendar from the table. I sat down next to him and hugged him around his waist. "But first we need to decide on a location… where do you want it to be sweetie?"

"…anywhere?" I had a good idea of where I wanted to go, but I wasn't sure if he would agree.

"Anywhere you want sweetie."

I smiled to myself, he was so giving. "Canada."

He seemed slightly shocked. "Canada?"

"Yeah, Canada, Vancouver." I didn't want to sound too stern, so I added, "If that's alright."

He smiled at me "Of course it's alright honey. It sounds lovely." He kissed the top of my head.

"December…in the snow…on a mountain…it will be so beautiful."

"It sounds wonderful." Was it my eyes or was did Ross look like he was about to burst with happiness? I kissed him full on the lips. It would be perfect.


	17. I've always Loved you

_Ross Gellar and Rachel Green invite you to their wedding on the 20__th__ December, at 18:00 on Grouse Mountain, North Vancouver, Canada. _

_RSVP_

It was only two months away now. I was so exited, even though everyone else was surprised that we had chosen to have the wedding in Canada. Everything was planned out perfectly, but the only problem so far had been convincing Mike that Phoebe would be able to be my maid of honour. He was worried that with the babies due to come 2 weeks after the wedding, she might get tired out quickly. It was nice how he worried about Pheebs, but god it could get annoying. But eventually we managed to persuade him that she would be fine.

As it turned out, Monica had nothing to worry about; Chandler was acting strange because he had a big surprise for her. He had planned a second honeymoon for them, a trip to London, where they first fell in love. I had no idea that Chandler was capable of anything that romantic. However, I did know that he was capable of being this annoying- I had to carry on planning the wedding without one of my bridesmaids, and my chief wedding planner. Fortunately they were back before the wedding was more than 3 months away, and there was still so much to plan.

Oh god save me, I was turning into Monica.

Our parents didn't understand why we were getting married; we hadn't even had a relationship before he proposed, well not right before he proposed anyhow. But we had a history, and we were in love. Besides, we should have got married years ago; he _had_ had the ring for 8 years. Wow, I could not believe he kept it all that time. Did that mean that he still thought we would end up together? That he was still in love with me all that time?

I hoped so- I had been in love with him since my birthday all those years ago, when I got the broach. I never stopped loving him, I hopped that he had never stopped loving me. There was enough evidence-

1) He said my name at his wedding all those years ago.

2) He told me he got our marriage annulled, but we stayed married for 2 more weeks.

3) He invited me to live with them when Monica and Chandler moved in together.

And numerous other things. If that wasn't love, then what was?

I was snuggling down with Ross exactly 2 months before our wedding, then suddenly what I was thinking a few nights ago came back to me.

"Honey?" I said, half drowsily. I was quite tired.

"Mm?" he replied, equally as sleepy.

"Can I ask you something? I need a proper answer."

"Of course baby." He sounded slightly surprised, probably that I had to ask him if I could ask him.

"How long have you loved me?" I wasn't as sleepy now, as soon as the words left my mouth, I was sure I needed to know, it was important.

He was silent for a moment, then… "Since I first saw you. I remember it so clearly, Rach. You were wearing a short blue dress and your hair was dark blond, just past your shoulders and perfectly straightened." He let out a sigh. "You came back to my house after school with Monica. You said hi to me once, and didn't even look at me. One time I thought you were looking at me, but really you were just staring straight past me. I knew you were too good for me, with your beautiful blue eyes, amazing, tanned complexion, perfect body… I was in love with you the minute you stepped through the door into our house Rach, and I have been ever since."

"Oh…honey…" I had no idea that he could remember it all so well, I was so touched…and how could I ever have doubted that he had stopped loving me? He had frequently tried to make me jealous and there had been so many moments between us. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't have things between us any other way." As if to back up his point, Emma started crying in the neighbouring room.

"I'll get it." We both said simultaneously. He grinned at me before planting a quick kiss on my lips and setting off to tend to our daughter.

I watched him walk away, my vision filled with love. What had I done to deserve this wonderful man? I had been a bitch in high school, and for about 5 more years until I had wandered into Central Perk, looking for Monica. A few minutes later Ross walked back it to the room. I was still staring at the door. "She was just…Rach?"

"Oh, I was just thinking…"

"About…"

"About what I have done to deserve you." I realised this could be taken in a bad way, so I added, "I was a total bitch in high school, yet you still loved me. I broke your heart all those years ago and you still love me. How did an idiot like me end up with a wonderful guy like you?" He laughed. "I mean it, Ross. What's so funny?"

"You. The real question is, how did a loser like me end up with such a wonderful, kind, caring, beautiful, amazing, sexy, brilliant girl like you? _I _don't deserve _you._" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Ross, you need to reverse that sentence. I was a bitch until I was 25, you are a thoughtful, charming, funny, caring, _hot_, handsome and really, really _good_ guy and you think you don't deserve me? Ross Gellar, you are the silliest man in the world."

"Ok fine, but promise me this. You will never call yourself a bitch again."

"Alright. I promise."

"And, when you said really, really good…"

"I meant it. You are the best sex I have ever had. No question about it." This clearly mad him happy.

"Well…if you really mean it, I have some time…" I rolled my eyes. He always had time for sex. But I didn't. I got dressed, much to his protest. Not that I wanted to go to work, but they would sack me if I didn't.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door when I was ready. Then I decided to tease Ross, I walked back over to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. His tongue explored my mouth for a good minute before I pulled away and left for work.

"See you later Em." I kissed my daughter on the forehead. "Love you Ross."

"I love you too."


	18. Emma's birthday

_**Authors Note**_

_**This is going to go on for a bit longer than I thought it would. I hope you have been enjoying it though, surprisingly I am writing this really quickly. I will be uploading even more now since it is the summer holidays and I have so much spare time I don't know what to do with it. Sorry if the song totally threw you off. I just wanted to include a song and that was the only one I could think of (that I like) that would suit the situation slightly. And I know that the length of chapters is not very long, but they seem longer when I write them. If my grammar is bad (which I don't think it is but still) it's because I am writing most of this around midnight. Like now. Its 2AM. I should probably go to sleep.**_

_**But back to the story.**_

_**I know there's a lot of randomness in here, like Monica being worried about Chandler, and that's only cos I needed a reason for her to give in so easily. And if you didn't already know, Joey moving is the part where he goes to LA, which means its time for **_**Joey**_** to start. **_

_**I don't know how long it will be, probably about 10 more chapter, I wasn't intending it to be this long, but I think I'll finish writing the rest of it before I upload anymore chapters after this. However, I might stop writing this story if I don't get any reviews soon. **_

_**Please read and review, this is my first fic, so be nice!

* * *

**_

"Cake?"

"Check."

"Check?"

"Well yeah," Monica said. "It means we have it, its here. Check it off the list."

"Okay…" I never did understand Monica's strange, organising stuff. "Presents?"

"Che-" I gave her a look. "Got it."

"So we have everything?" She nodded. I wanted this to be perfect, not like Emma's _first _birthday- that was so, not how I wanted it to turn out. And on her second birthday Ross was annoyed about whatever thing and we were kinda not talking. I was determined that Emma would have the best third birthday anyone ever had.

Then Ross' parents and my mother arrived. We had decided not to invite my dad because, to be honest he was not a big fan of Ross.

Emma ran out of her room into Grandma Judy's arms. "Gramma! Iths my birthday! I'm twee!" My little daughter had such an adorable voice, and a little lisp had developed, but it just made her cuter.

Soon everyone had come, and we were all sitting around the table, eating cake. Chandler was feeding the twins little bits of cake. Jack kept demanding more, but Erica had always been very quiet. She said her first word 'Mamma' At 13 months, and then 'Dada' a month later. These were the only words she said. "Mamma?" I heard her whisper to Mon.

"Yes darling?"

My niece pointed at my daughter. "Emma?" She said.

I hurried over to Erica and picked her up into a hug. "Aww yes Eri, that's Emma, that's your cousin!" Monica grinned at me

After we were all done with the cake we were going to wait a while before Emma opened her presents, but as soon as the remains of the cake were back in the kitchen, Emma yelled "Prethenths!" And ran over to the biggest one. I decided against stopping her, she was so happy. The biggest one was from me and Ross, a teddy bear about as big as either one of the twins, she loved it. There was also a pretty pink outfit Mike and Phoebe, an easy bake oven for Monica and Chandler (obviously Monica's idea), a book of bedtime stories from my mum, some toys from Jack and Judy, some little cupcakes that Monica had made for the twins to give her, and a kid's science book that Ross had got her. I rolled my eyes at the last one, Ross really wanted our daughter to become a scientist, and it didn't help my protest that her first word was gleba.

I noticed a last, little present under the table. It must have fallen off a while ago. I picked it up and handed it to Emma, who was now playing with to toys her grandparents had given her. "yay, more prethenths!" and tore it open quickly. There was a book and a little box, she handed them back to me, and said she would look at them later, but her toys were in the middle of a argument and she had to sort them out. Inside the little box there were some little earrings (I was still annoyed that Amy had got Emma's ears pierced in the first place, but oh well, Emma would probably like them).

I looked at the book- it was a copy of the book "Love you forever," her favourite book. And inside there was a message to Emma.

_Emma,_

_I read this to you at your birthday 2 years ago and you and your mummy loved it, I hope you get years of enjoyment from it, maybe you don't remember me, but I remember you, you were such a cute baby. I hope I meet you again someday._

_Love Uncle Joey._


	19. Unexpected Visitor

_**A/N: After getting a couple of reviews my self esteem as gone up a notch. Feel free to give me any suggestions on how I can improve though. I always check the grammar and stuff so that should all be fine. Not to mention I am a right posh-o who goes to a grammar school and has a rather high level in English. I have written out the next few chapters already, so I might just upload them all at once. OR I might keep you in suspense… It'll probably end up with 25/26 chapters.**_

_**Thanks for the couple of people who reviewed- it really just makes my day and encourages me to keep writing. Please keep reviewing and if possible sign it so I can reply to you and show you how much I care that you took the time to read my long, drawn out story. For the purpose of this story, Emma's birthday was in November. I will be starting on a second fic soon, so keep your eyes peeled!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was sitting on the couch, in my sweats, eating take away Chinese food and watching some game show on the telly. Ross was at a lecture and he thought it might be a good idea to take Emma and develop her 'love of science.' I decided against going, maybe Emma liked science (as much as a three year old can) but I didn't.

I picked the book that Joey had given Emma, off the living room table and read the message again. He loved Emma as if she were his own child. I really hoped she would remember him, her Uncle Joey.

I set the book down and started to eat an egg roll. One of the contestants on the game show had just won five thousand dollars, now he was aiming for ten thousand. I never really understood why people went on these shows.

There was a knock on the door, I figured if it was anyone I would want to talk to they would just walk right in, so I left it. Whoever it was kept knocking, so I decided I better open the door.

"Why are _you _here?" Sneered the British voice of someone I thought I had seen the last of years ago. I didn't know what to say, so I decided to annoy her just a little bit.

"Do you know what this is?" I said, holding out my left hand, with my engagement ring on it.

"You're freaking kidding me right?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Well, know you know why I'm here, so I think it's fair you answer the same question."

"Actually I came here to talk to Ross, so if you don't mind getting him for me…"

"He's not here. Sorry." I put as much harshness into my voice as possible, and really I was not sorry at all.

"I need to tell him something, and it's quite important." She sounded quite awkward, I could tell why. If I was her I would not want to be facing me if I came looking for Ross. But thankfully I was not her, and I never had to look for Ross.

"Emily, just go away. You missed your chance, he's mine now." I didn't mean to sound so selfish, but I didn't really care. This bitch didn't deserve any sympathy.

"Fine then." I was about to shut the door on the stupid British chick, but she quickly said "You're not the only person who can ruin a wedding…I'll come back when Ross is here then…" and then she headed off down the hall, leaving me with an icky feeling in my stomach.

"So, um, have you heard from Emily recently?" I asked Ross the next morning.

"Emily, do I know a Emily?" it made me happy how he had forgotten her.

"Emily Waltham, wedding Emily, Emily who you said my name at the alter."

"Um, no, why would I?" He sounded really confused.

"She dropped by last night." Ross dropped the spoon he was using to ea his cereal, gob smacked. "SHE WHAT?" He yelled.

"Honey, don't yell, you'll wake Emma."

"How dare she? How dare she come to my home after she put me through that hell? What did she want anyway?" He was really annoyed, I smiled to myself, happy that, if what Emily wanted was to have Ross back he would not even consider it.

"She didn't say exactly, but she wanted to talk to you…then she said something about me not being the only person able to ruin a wedding."

"Don't worry honey; she can't come to our wedding because no one who knows where it is would ever dream of telling her." He said, and then kissed me on the head comfortingly. After a while I totally forgot about Emily.

Around 5, we were eating dinner, which Ross had made, typically seeing as I can't cook to save my life. There was a knock on the door, not unlike the one I had heard the night before. Damn! I'd forgotten what she had said about coming back, I should've warned Ross about it. I was about to say something, but he had already walked towards the door. Just as I had thought, Emily was standing there. Only this time she was all dressed up in a tight red dress and high heeled shoes.

"Emily!"

"I think I'm going to give Emma a bath," I said, and picked up Emma and left the room, knowing that Emily wouldn't talk with me in the room. I went into the bathroom, but left the door open a crack, so I could listen,

"Mommy…"

"Oh honey, please just be quiet for mommy, con you do that?" Emma nodded silently and pressed her lips together. I smiled at her and pressed my ear to the gap by the door.

I heard Emily's thick British accent first, "…too soon, I mean I was just shocked as all, maybe I could have judged better if I saw you, but I wish I hadn't said all those awful things. I still love you Ross." I was right, she did want him back.

But why wasn't Ross saying anything?

After about a minute of silence, and be getting very nervous, he finally replied. "You missed your chance six years ago, Emily." Why wasn't he saying he didn't love her? May I was just being paranoid, Ross never did know what to say, but it would make me a lot happier…

"Ross, you loved me before _her!_" Emily snapped.

Ross snapped back, "HEY! Don't talk about Rachel that way! It's none of your business who I do or do not love, but since you insist on being nosey here it is: I love Rachel, I've always loved Rachel. I don't know why I ever loved you, and I sure as hell don't love you now! Frankly I hate you so you are just wasting your time here!"

"You're only saying that because you know that bitch is listening through the door!"

"She's not a bitch, and I don't care if she is listening, she has a right to know that my bitch of an ex wife is trying to ruin our relationship!"

"A relationship that was caused by an accident! She would have got married to that other guy if you were never in that accident…"

I had heard enough, I shut the door completely and turned around to see Emma with tears streaming down her face, crying silently.

"Aww baby, don't cry it's alright." I said, hugging her.

"I don't like the yelling."

"Shhh." I said, comfortingly. It would be alright, Ross hated Emily, he loved me. It would be alright. It had to be alright.


	20. Pancakes & Worries

I slowly opened my eyes, where was I? Then last night came crashing back to me, I was in the bathroom still, with Emma curled up beside me. I looked at my watch, it was only around 6. I supposed I had fallen asleep with boredom and woken up half an hour later. I was decided to go back to dozing; I was quite tiered form all the angst. After what was really a few minutes, but felt like much more, I heard the door click. I knew it would be Ross; he was the only person other than me and Emma who lived in this apartment.

But it could be Emily! I opened my eyes slightly and saw my fiancé bending over me, then picking me up and taking me to our bed, obviously thinking I was totally asleep. I think he left to go put Emma in bed, but I wasn't sure as I drifted back to sleep in the cosiness of my bed.

I woke up extra early the next day, what else can you expect from going to bed at 6pm? I looked at the clock on the bedside table- 5:30am. I groaned- it was way too early. I looked next to me to see if Ross was awake, but he wasn't there.

A lovely smell of pancakes wafted through the door, I am a sucker for pancakes so I jumped out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Ross grinned as he flipped the pancake that was bubbling in the pan. "I thought you might like some breakfast."

I stared at him, he was wearing nothing but boxers, and he was so _fit!_ Not just fit as in hot, but really, like muscled and strong, oh man, what I wouldn't do to have his toned arms wrapped around me now… "Rach? You alright? You haven't said anything for about 2 minutes." He said, snapping me out of my staring state. "Oh, right, yeah."

"You hungry?" He gestured to the pancake in the pan.

"Sounds yummy."

Soon we both had a little pile of pancakes on our plate, and digging in. But I still needed to know about what had happened after I had shut the door last night.

"So what happened last night?" I asked, just trying to sound curious.

"Well, um, I'm guessing you heard most of it through the door?" I nodded, not wanting to bring up my eavesdropping. "Well, she kept on yelling and telling me how I supposedly loved her and not you." He furrowed his eyebrows, and I took it to mean 'she's an ignorant bitch.' "I was trying to get her out, so I did something that I think was quite clever, but that some might find...urm cruel ad stupid."

I was confused for a second, but then something dawned on me "Oh my god! You didn't kiss her did you?" My hand flew to my mouth.

His eyes widened until I thought they were about to pop out "Hell no!" I relaxed "I told her we were having the wedding at the Plaza on 30th December, so she won't bother us anymore. I told her that she had…enlightened me and that I wanted her to come ruin the wedding, so I told her the wrong date and place."

I was stunned. "Oh you sexy genius!" I exclaimed and kissed him fully on the lips, as hard as I could.

"Whoa, that was…unexpected. And now I'm sexy?"

"You have always been sexy." I said, standing up to put my plate in the washing machine, he stood up to follow me and when he was done I put my arms around his neck and kissed him for all I was worth.

Ross seemed surprised at my kiss attack at first, but soon he sunk into the kiss, the heat was building slowly. He dragged me towards our bedroom, and onto the bed. After an hour, and some amazing sex, it was time for me to get ready for work.

Then I realised, all too late, that we had forgotten to use a condom. I gasped. Ross looked at me and then realised the same thing, his eyes wide. I jumped up and pulled some different clothes on. I went to get Emma up for pre-school.

During my Lunch break at work I went to the shop to buy a pregnancy test, I would use it as soon as I got home. I was _not _ready for another baby.


	21. The Test

I was so nervous, what I would do if I was positive…Phew, Thank god it was negative. I had been really worried for the whole day, but now there was nothing to worry about. I heard the latch of the door click open. That would be Ross home with Emma. I threw the pregnancy test in the trash and headed for the living room to greet my two favourite people.

"Hey Rach," Ross greeted me, "Emma's got a bit of a cold so I thought I'd put her down for a nap and then we can watch this documentary about how the creatures deep in the sea are related to dinosaurs!"

Oh Ross, how many stupid documentaries could there be about dinosaurs? And how many of them would we have to watch?

It turned out not to be as boring as I thought it would be, and as it turns out some of those deep sea fish things are pretty cool. After that was over we switched it onto some movie that I did not care about at all, so I decided to tell Ross about the pregnancy test.

"So, I took a pregnancy test when I got home." I started.

"And?"

"It was negative." I smiled.

"That's great! But um, doesn't it take a few days for you're body to register if you are pregnant?" Damn! I'd forgotten that.

"Oh, oh you're right. Uh, I guess I'll just take it again in a few days or something."

He nodded, "Yeah ok."

I snuggled into his chest and we didn't talk for the rest of the movie.

"Nononononononoooo!" I murmured. I heard Ross arrive back home from work, so I ran to Emma's room. Poor thing still had a cold and a bad cough too. It had been a week and if it went on for much longer we would have to take her to the doctors. "I'm in Emma's room honey!" I shouted so Ross could hear me. After a while I felt him hugging me from behind and whispering in my ear "Do you realise in four weeks from today we'll be married?" I turned around into his hug. "I know. Wait a sec! We haven't even planned a honeymoon yet, I totally forgot!" I knew there had been something I had forgotten.

"No, don't worry, I planned it months ago, it's a surprise!" I let out a sigh of relief. Of course Ross had done that, he was so smart!

Suddenly, without warning, Emma started coughing. I picked her up gently and patted her on the back but she kept coughing. Even after a few minutes it got worse. Ross went to run a warm bath, hoping that would help. The coughing just got wore and worse as time went on. "ROSS! CALL A DOCTOR!" I couldn't stand to watch this much longer, I went to bundle Emma up, the cold autumn winds chill would not do her much good. A couple of minutes later Ross ran into the room saying that he got a doctors appointment for 20 minutes from now, so we called a cab.

Emma didn't stop coughing the whole way there, Ross apologised to the cab driver and gave him a bigger tip than necessary, but there's Ross for you, always over-generous. We got the five minutes early and Emma was still coughing. I was so worried, Emma was quite small for her age, and her little body shaking in my arms made me really nervous, so I handed her to Ross. When the doctor let us in, my poor toddler was still coughing, and it was so raspy, it was almost like barking. The doctor took Emma's temperature then shone a light down her throat so he could get a better look. "Croup" he finally said "It can be quite common in winter months for children ages 0-4. Her temperature is rather high and she has cold-like symptoms."

"She got a cold around 3 days ago." Said Ross.

"I see. Well, I'll give her this medicine and she should stop coughing. Her voice might be a bit raspy for a few days but that's normal. If she starts to have trouble breathing then bring her back, she should be fine though."

Consequently we ended up eating dinner rather late, and afterward I just wanted to go to sleep, it had been nerve wracking taking Emma to the doctor and it had taken everything out of me. Ross stayed in the living room watching yet another documantary. Ugh!

**Ross**

I was watching a documentary about how birds are related to dinosaurs after Rachel went to bed; I knew she wouldn't want to watch it. When it was done I went to lock the door for the night, but my keys weren't in my pocket. I wondered if Rachel had them. She had left her jumper out here, so I rooted through the pockets trying to find the keys…I found a wide, stick like thing so I pulled it out to see what it was. It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive. I stared in the direction of the bedroom where my finance was sleeping. Why hadn't she told me? I found the keys and locked the door, then replaced the pregnancy test in her jumper pocket and went to bed. But the same question kept popping into my head- why hadn't she told me?


	22. There Really are Soul Mates

_**So, if you didn't bother to read the Notice Before (I wouldn't blame you) then here's the notice, I can't decide what to name Phoebe's babies. So you can either vote on the poll on my profile page or tell me in a review, the choices are:**_

_**Piper Louise**_

_**Piper Francesca**_

_**Kaylee Alice**_

_**Kaylee Amber**_

_**Jessie Ellis**_

_**Jessie Megan**_

_**They are all girls names, you can choose 2. Please help! Thankoo**_

_**-Kath xx**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was contemplating how to tell Ross that I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do- I didn't want him freaking out like last time. But there was still a lot of time before I had to tell him, I mean I was only like a week pregnant, I didn't really have to tell him until I was a least a few weeks, right? Screw that, he would tell me anything important, right away. I loved him and damn it he deserved to know about his kid. He was in the living room watching yet another documentary. Emma was with her Aunt Monica, Uncle Chandler and Cousins Jack and Erica. The twins had really grown, and crazy as it is, Jack has his mom's eyes. Impossible, yes, but true. Erica looked like her biological mom, the other Erica- Bright blue eyes and light blonde hair. Jack must have taken after his biological father, because he didn't look much like his birth mom.

I walked into the living room, confident that I was going to tell my soon-to-be-husband about my pregnancy. I sat down next to him on the couch and put my hand on his knee.

"Ross," I began. "I have some news…"

"You're pregnant?" He asked, calmly.

"Um, well, yeah! How did you know?"

"I found the test in your jumper after we came back from the doctors a few days ago." He was so calm- I would expect him to be kind of angry that I hadn't told him. Of course I didn't want him to be, but still, it was a bit odd.

"Oh. Well I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, do you wanna come?"

"Thanks for telling me." Did I sense sarcasm in his voice? _Was_ he mad that I didn't tell him I was pregnant strait away?

"Ross, can we pick out some names? I know it's a bit early but-"

"Haylie." He interrupted me. "If it's a girl, is that alright?" That was…perfect, brilliant. "I love it." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "And I was thinking, if it's a boy, Sean?" I said hesitatingly. I wasn't sure if he would like it.

"How spelt? Like S-H-A-W-N or-"

"S-E-A-N." It was my turn to interrupt this time. I hoped he would like this name, I really wanted it.

"I like it."

"Aww that's great!" I hugged him. Over his shoulder I saw my hand, with the beautiful engagement ring on it- an Emerald in the middle and little diamonds clustered together around it. It was perfect.

This reminded me- there was only three weeks until the wedding. Three weeks until I would be Mrs Geller. I couldn't wait. It would be amazing, our honeymoon in the surprise location, our new baby, spending the rest of our lives together. Finally it would be the way it was always meant to be.

"Rach?" Said Ross, snapping me out of my daydream. "When should we tell the guys that you're pregnant?"

"I guess…after the wedding? I don't want to tell them too soon…" He nodded along with what I was saying, apparently agreeing with me.

"Do you want to tell Emma now or later?" All the questions…

"Yeah, let's tell her when she gets home."

"Alright. Hey, what do you want for dinner?" Ross always made dinner, or we would have a take-out or go somewhere else to eat. I still mucked up everything I tried to cook.

"I thought we were going to Mon and Chan's for dinner?"

"Oh right, sorry." He was always apologising, even when he did nothing wrong. "What do you want to do now then? There's a docu- actually, they're showing a movie about vampires or something, do you want to watch that?"

I smiled that he finally suggested something except a documentary, but this time I really didn't mind. "You know what Ross? Let's watch the documentary."

He was obviously happy, "Really Rach, cos I don't mind…" I pulled him onto the couch and put on the documentary. I wasn't even watching it, just thinking about three weeks away and how there really is such thing as soul mates.


	23. The Wedding Part 1

**The night before**

I was lying in bed, so nervous, but so exited. I was nervous because I was marrying Ross in the morning, the guy I had an on-again off-again relationship with for the past 10 years. But I was so excited because Ross is the love of my life and I would finally be married to him, for good. He was my soul mate.

I looked at the sleeping man next to me. He was so cute when he was asleep! I stroked his face gently, careful not to wake him. Yes, he was my soul mate, I can't believe we had known each other for over 20 years and we were only getting married now. It seemed like such a waste! But I guess it was meant to happen like this, and to be honest, I was so damn glad it had.

* * *

"So we're gonna start off with your make-up, then you hair, then your dress." Thank god Monica had it all sorted out, I was so nervous that I was shaking.

"Are you okay Rach?" Asked Phoebe, my maid of honour, "You've gone kinda pale and are you shaking? Honey it's gonna be fine!" I calmed down a little; Pheebs had a really calming voice. "Okay, I'm gonna go steam the dress, and Mon can do your make-up, alright?" She walked to my bedroom to get the dress slowly. She really was getting big, but of course, she had two babies in her tummy. This reminded me of my little baby. Emma was so exited when we told her…

"_Emma, how would you like to have a baby brother or sister?" I asked my daughter when I went to tuck her in. Her eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on her face. "I would love it!" She exclaimed so loudly that I was sure she had woken up someone in the next building._

"_Well, in 9 months you'll have one." Ross smiled down at Emma. She frowned. "Why can't we have it now?" I chuckled, but honestly didn't know what to say. Luckily, Ross came to my rescue._

"_Because it has to grow inside mommy's tummy first. But it will be worth the wait." The grin re-appeared on her face then she yawned. _

"_Night night mommy, night night daddy." We both kissed her on the forehead. She paused for a moment, and then "Night night baby." And kissed my belly. Then she snuggled down, sleepy._

The thought of this made me look down at my belly and smile. Monica emerged from her bag with tons of make-up in her hands. She kept moaning at me because it was hard to do the makeup while I was shaking. She ended up having to hold my head still while she put mascara on- waterproof of course. I always cry at wedding, and I would especially cry at my own. When she was done she wouldn't let me look in the mirror, and then Phoebe came back to help with my hair. I couldn't tell what they were doing, but it felt like they were braiding it and putting it up in a bun, but only after adding endless amounts of product (or so it seemed) into my hair. I tried to ask them what they were doing but they just told me to be calm, they knew what they were doing. I on the other hand was not so sure they did.

After about an hour of hair and makeup, they went to put their bridesmaids' dresses on. Then they came to help me put on my dress without mussing up my makeup or hair. I wanted to look in a mirror, but they still wouldn't let me. They ushered me back to the hair and makeup table where they continued to mess with my hair. They took out all the pins they were using to keep it up in the bun, then it seemed like they were undoing the braid. Eventually it just fell down to my shoulders.

"_Now_ you can look in a mirror." Monica instructed me. And that's what I did. "Oh my god!" I could barely recognise myself. I looked amazing! My face was practically glowing, my hair was wavy and…wow. I couldn't believe it!

_Ok, this is it, this is it. In a minute you are gonna go get married to Ross._

I smiled at the thought- married to Ross! EEP! I couldn't wait. I heard the music start, this was my cue to walk down the isle. I went to take my dad's arm but stumbled. Damn Phoebe and Monica for making me wear such high heeled shoes! Luckily my dad caught me before I could fall over, then I slipped my arm through his and started to walk down the aisle.

At first I was concentrating on not tripping over again, but when I looked up and saw Ross beaming at me, I forgot all my worries. I reached the front, where the Minister, My bridesmaids- Monica and Phoebe, Ross' groomsmen- Chandler and Mike (instead of Joey) and finally, Ross.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Ross Geller and Rachel Green in holy matrimony. We shall now proceed to the vows, Ross?" Chandler handed Ross a piece of paper, and he read from it:

"Rachel, we have been through so much, at times I doubted we would ever get married, but here we are, and we have our whole lives ahead of us, you are so beautiful and I don't even want to imagine spending my life with anyone else. I know I've done a lot of stupid things over the years, but I know that I can make you happy. You mean the world to me, and I would do anything to protect you. I love you."

"Rachel?" I took my piece of paper from Phoebe, I was on the verge of tears, but I was determined to finish my vows without crying.

"Ross, I love you more than I ever knew was possible, nothing on this earth could keep me away from you ever again." I paused to sniff my tears back, and then continued. "We've had our ups and downs, but I wouldn't want it any other way. You've given me a beautiful daughter, and in 8 months we'll have another child. You've been my friend, my boyfriend, the father of my child and now you will be my husband. But no matter what, you are, and will always be, my soul mate." I finished just as the tears started to fall. Ross brushed them away gently.

"Can we have the rings?" Asked the minister. Chandler handed them to the minister, who gave one to me, which I put on Ross' finger, and he did the same, placing the band of gold on top of my engagement ring.

"Ross Eustace Geller, do you take Rachel Karen Green to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and health, in richness and poorness, for better or for worse?"

"I do." He grinned at me. God, I loved that smile so much.

"Rachel Karen Green, do you take Ross Eustace Geller to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and health, in richness and poorness, for better or for worse?"

Of course, I did, why would they even have to ask? I couldn't stop the tears pouring down now, but I managed to choke out "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Ross leaned in to kiss me, but before he could…

"AHH!"


	24. The Wedding Part 2

"Oh my god Phoebe, are you alright?" Yelled Mike, rushing to his screaming wife. I looked at Ross, wide eyed. I looked out to the seats, where half the guests were rushing up to help Phoebe. Suddenly I saw the last person I expected to be here. Phoebe yelled out again, and I rushed over to her.

"Phoebe, what's going on, what's happening?"

"The babies…they…they're coming!"

"Oh my god! We gotta get her to a hospital!" Mike grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her towards a door.

"Come on everyone, uh, if you would like to make your way to the reception, um, the rest of us will be back as soon as Phoebe has her babies." Ross grabbed my hand and we hurried out and got in a cab to the hospital.

* * *

"Oh you guys, you don't have to wait here until I have the babies, its fine, go enjoy your wedding!" We had been at the hospital for half an hour, and Phoebe and Mike were trying to convince us that it was fine to go back.

"No Phoebe, we're staying, we are gonna be here for you." I protested for the hundredth time.  
"Ugh, here comes another one. Ohh, ahh!" She breathed deeply. A doctor came in to check on her.

"Oh, 10 centimetres! It looks like you're ready! Ok, can we have everyone out except for the father?" The rest of us were ushered to the waiting room, we were still in our wedding clothes, so we must have looked ridiculous. It didn't matter though, because I had just gotten married, I could look as ridiculous as I wanted. Then it hit me- I was MARRIED! To Ross! Suddenly Mike rushed out, the first baby was here- it was a girl.

"What's her name gonna be?" Asked Chandler.

"We don't know yet, we discussed a few names but we can't decide."

"Do you know what the other one is yet?" Asked Monica.

"It's a boy." The new father smiled, "Well, I better get back. I'm about to have a son!" He ran back into the delivery room. A few minutes later he ran back out. "IT'S A GIRL!" He exclaimed, "I have 2 daughters!" He said proudly. "Come on guys Phoebe wants to see you." He led us into Phoebe's room.

Phoebe was holding one of the twins in her arms. We all came in, "Actually, can I just speak to Monica and Rachel?" The new mother asked. Everyone else left the room. "Rachel, I'm sorry for ruining your wedding!"

"Shhh! There's nothing you could do about it, its fine."

"Are you sure?" She was starting to cry because of the hormones, which reminded me of how emotional I was after I had Emma.

"Positive."

"I want you to choose her name." She said gesturing to the tiny baby in her arms.

"Really?" She nodded. "Oh, that's so nice!"

"So?" She asked. I thought for a moment. I really liked the name Piper, it was something I was thinking of naming my next child if it was a girl, it was a beautiful name, but looking at the child in my best friends arms, I decided that it suited her perfectly.

"Piper." I told her.

"OH, that's perfect!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back, then she looked at Monica. "I want _you_ to name her." She said, pointing to the cot at the end of the bed.

"Can I hold her?" Monica loved babies. Phoebe nodded so Monica went to pick up the little bundle from the cot. "Kaylee." Pheebs handed me little baby Piper and nodded at Mon. After a while, the rest of the guys came back in to see the babies before we headed back to the wedding

"Sorry Pheebs, but we gotta get back to the wedding, we have guests." Ross apologised.

"Its ok guys, really. I'll see you two," she pointed at me and Ross, "In a month when you get back from the honeymoon." She giggled. "And I'll probably see the rest of you guys tomorrow."

We all said our varied goodbyes and headed back to the wedding reception.

* * *

The food was delicious and soon it was time for cake. I didn't know if anyone would have any room left for cake, but Ross and I did, so I took hold of the knife and Ross placed his hand on top of mine, and we cut the cake together. As it turned out nearly everyone wanted a slice, so there nearly wasn't any left. It was so fluffy, and it tasted delicious. Soon it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. I opted to take of my ridiculously high shoes to make it easier to dance. We danced to a slow song, we started dancing first but by the next song everyone was on the dance floor.

"Y'know," Ross whispered during the slow dance, "I never did get to kiss the bride." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, gently, but then it got deeper. Chandler walked up behind Ross and cleared his throat, making both of us jump.

"Dude, you have to do dance with your sister."

"Great!" He said sarcastically and walked off to find Monica, who was now ecstatic that Phoebe had named one of the babies after her.

"You wanna dance?" I asked Chandler.

"Probably not the best idea…but sure what the hell!" We started to dance, but my unexpected guest walked up behind chandler.

"Rach can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" I was surprised, but I hadn't seen him in like 7 months and I had missed him.

We walked over to the corner of the room. "God, Rach, I've missed you." He said, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Why…how…when did you get here?" I was struggling to form a sentence.

"Just at the end of Ross vows. I didn't think I should go to the hospital cos it might be a bit awkward." He sounded sad. I looked at him, slightly confused. "You didn't think I would miss your wedding did you?"

"Aww, Joey…did you bring a gift?"

"Oh er…" He scratched his head. I cracked up laughing. "You look beautiful. I, er, have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

I did as he asked, then I felt something soft on my mouth…NO! I opened my eyes and slapped Joey across the face. "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"** Everyone turned to look at us, and Ross walked over and stood next to me, staring at Joey with an angry look on his face.

"What did he do?" He asked me, I opened my mouth to speak but Joey intercepted.

"I-I kissed her."

"**WHAT?" **He looked at me and I nodded, angrily. Ross walked up to Joey and pointed at him, his finger less than an inch away from Joey's chest.** "How dare you! How dare** you come to my wedding and kiss my wife!" This was the angriest I'd ever seen Ross. To be honest it kinda scared me. Joey stepped back a few steps, obviously frightened.

"Whoa, dude I'm sorry ok?"

"**No!** No, it's not ok Joey! You heard the vows- she means everything to me and I will do _anything _to protect her." He put extra emphasis on the anything. I was so moved.

"Look, she means a lot to me too. She's one of my best friends."

"I _was_ one of your best friends." I clarified. "Not anymore. I can't forgive you for this Joey! You had no right to come her and," I struggled for words. "And do that!" He looked at Monica and Chandler for support. They came and stood beside me, backing me up and not Joey.

"You're not gonna take her side Chandler?

Chandler shook his head at Joey "That was really uncalled for man. You gotta face it, she's married now, move on."

"Phoebe would back me up if she were here." None of us said anything but we all know that wasn't true. Joey stormed out the door after muttering something under his breath. Ross turned back to me muttering something I couldn't understand. Then, louder he said "We better go get changed to catch our plane." At the thought of our honeymoon he smiled a bit and we went of to get changed to catch our plane.

I was determined to make this the perfect honeymoon, and it would be. I was sure of it.


	25. UPDATE

**I've decided to leave this website because my stories are just going downhill, I can't think of any plots. **

**If someone, anyone feels like continuing either of these stories themselves then message me. I'd love to see what someone else would do with the stories.**

**I apologise to my readers, but I just can't continue these stories. I have decided to focus my writing on normal stories that are not faanfiction, therefore do not belong on this website. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited my stories, again, I'm sorry but I just can't continue with these stories. **

**Sorry Everyone!**

**-K.J**


End file.
